4 Minutes
by Oo.D-pocky.oO
Summary: Ele só tem quatro minutos para salvar o mundo e correr para a casa de sua amada ० SasuSaku ० FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!


Ok...uma songfic beeeeeeem curtinha dedicada às pessoas que passarão o dia dos namorados encalhadas como eu. Vamos lá gente, vamos abraçar uma árvore no dia 12! Elas também são solitárias e precisam de carinho xD

E, antes que eu me esqueça, os créditos vão para Madonna pela música e M. Kishimoto pelos personagens.

Enjoy!

* * *

As kunais vinham de todos os lados, não havia nenhuma brecha pela qual eu pudesse atacar.

"_Maldição...ela vai me matar!_", pensei enquanto desviava de um jutsu. "_Tsunade-sama tinha que ter me enviado em uma missão logo hoje? Só eu sei o quanto __ela__ detesta atrasos..._"

_**Estou sem tempo e tudo o que tenho são 4 minutos**_

Senti o chão sumir sob meus pés...genjutsu? "_Kai!_", gritei, cancelando a técnica do inimigo. Os ninjas da Aldeia da Chuva não desistiam.

_**Bem, não perca tempo**_

_**Dê-me um sinal**_

_**Diga-me como você quer se divertir**_

Um dos ninjas lançou diversas shurikens em minha direção, mas desviei facilmente. "_Hun...amadores!_", provoquei.

O líder do bando pareceu irritado. "_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_", gritou ele após fazer alguns selos com as mãos. "_O que...eles podem usar jutsus de fogo?_", pensei, vendo o ataque vir em minha direção. Desviei habilmente, escapando por pouco. "_Desse jeito vou me atrasar mais ainda..._"

_**Eu quero que alguém acelere por mim**_

_**E depois vá devagar**_

_**Há bastante espaço para ambos**_

Só havia uma maneira de terminar rapidamente a luta. "_Sharingan!_", exclamei enquanto ativava meu poderoso olho. Sorri ao perceber que os inimigos haviam se assustado com aquilo. "_Ele...é um Uchiha?_", disse um deles. "_Não diga o nome do meu clã com essa sua boca imunda!_", falei.

_**Bem, eu posso lidar com isso**_

_**Você só tem que me mostrar onde está**_

_**Você está pronto para ir?**_

Acumulei o chakra em minhas mãos, formando um Chidori. "_Tenho que acabar com isso logo..._". Eu já podia ouvir ela reclamando e dizendo que nunca deveria ter me aceitado de volta depois de tudo. "_Mulheres..tsk!_"

Deixei meus pensamentos de lado e corri em direção ao inimigo...um deles recebeu meu ataque diretamente, ficando incapacitado.

_**Se você quer,**_

_**Você já tem**_

_**Se você pensou nisso,**_

_**É melhor que seja o que você quer**_

_**Se você sente isso,**_

_**Deve ser real**_

_**Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que você quer**_

Acovardados, os ninjas que restaram tentaram recuar. Mas eu, Sasuke Uchiha, não deixaria que eles escapassem impunes.

"_Não se preocupem...isso só vai levar quatro minutos!_", falei. Quatro minutos era exatamente o tempo que eu tinha se não quisesse perder ela para sempre...e eu não queria.

_**O tempo está esperando**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**_

_**Sem hesitação**_

_**Agarre um garoto**_

_**Agarre uma garota**_

_**O tempo está esperando**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**_

_**Sem hesitação**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos**_

Corri em máxima velocidade em direção a eles. Socos, kunais, chutes...logo eu estava sozinho novamente em meio à floresta escura. "_Fracotes..._"

Olhei para o céu e me lembrei de meu compromisso. Comecei a correr rapidamente de volta à vila, apenas a lua e as estrelas iluminando meu caminho.

_**Às vezes acho que o que eu preciso é uma intervenção sua,**_

_**Sim**_

_**E você sabe que eu percebo que você gosta**_

_**E isso é bom, pela forma como você se mexe**_

Cheguei aos portões da vila ofegante. Corri até a casa dela. Seria tarde demais? Bati levemente na porta com um pouco de receio.

_**A estrada para o inferno está pavimentada com boas**_

_**intenções**_

_**Mas se eu morrer esta noite,**_

_**Pelo menos eu posso dizer que fiz o que queria fazer**_

_**Diga-me, e quanto a você?**_

Dois orbes verdes apareceram em minha frente. Ela cruzou os braços, encostando-se na soleira da porta. Seus cabelos rosa caiam graciosamente sobre seus ombros, um sorriso maroto brotava em seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

"_Estou atrasado?_", perguntei, aproximando-me dela, a dona dos meus pensamentos.

_**Se você quer,**_

_**Você já tem**_

_**Se você pensou nisso,**_

_**É melhor que seja o que você quer**_

_**Se você sente isso,**_

_**Deve ser real**_

_**Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que quer**_

"_Na verdade você chegou bem na hora...meia-noite em ponto!_"

"_Então isso significa que já é..._"

"_Sim, Sasuke-kun..._"

_**O tempo está esperando**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**_

_**Sem hesitação**_

_**Agarre um garoto**_

_**Agarre uma garota**_

_**O tempo está esperando**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**_

_**Sem hesitação**_

_**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos**_

"_Feliz dia dos namorados, Sakura!_", falei, tomando sua boca. Ela correspondeu ao beijo enquanto me puxava para dentro de sua casa.

_**tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**Eu tenho apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**_


End file.
